1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electrical connector which may be of the jack-to-jack or barrel connector type including a center conductor, outer conductor, and separating insulating sleeve. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in connectors of this general type so that the connector is mechanically tight. In accordance with the improved connector of the invention, compensation is made for connector part shrinkage so as to maintain a mechanically tight seal over an extended temperature range.
2. Background Discussion and Objects of the Invention
The above identified and related U.S. application Ser. No. 864,739, filed May 13, 1986 describes an improved mechanically tight connector of symmetrical construction.
It is an object of the present invention to also provide an improved coaxial-type connector in which the connector is characterized by having an improved mechanically tight seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coaxial connector in which the connector inner and outer conductor parts are maintained in a rigid mechanical interconnecting relationship.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of assembly that is carried out quite easily with few steps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical coaxial connector and associated method of making of the connector in which the connector is made without degrading the electrical characteristics associated with the lines intercoupled by the connector.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved coaxial connector design, and one in which the inner and outer conductors are mechanically tightly positioned relative to each other and are maintained in that position in use over a wide temperature range.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical coaxial connector that may be constructed in either symmetric or assymetric form.